


I Didn't Know You Were A Girl!

by Cant_We_Just_Dance



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is a single dad, Angie is adorable, Cute, Fluff, Jamilton - Freeform, Kinda, M/M, Maria and Eliza are lesbians and you can't do anything about it, Single father Alexander, Teacher AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 21:31:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11883228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cant_We_Just_Dance/pseuds/Cant_We_Just_Dance
Summary: Angie hadn't known that her father was a girl! Maybe if he'd fallen in love earlier, she would have figured it out.





	I Didn't Know You Were A Girl!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is @jamisahivemind from tumblr! Make sure to comment, kudos, and hang out with me over on the hellsite!

“Papa?” Angie asked softly, looking up at her father as she held onto his hand. “What’s it like to be in love?”

“Well, Angie,” Alexander said, thinking about the way to answer such a question. “It’s like the best kind of friendship.”

“The bestest kind?” Angie inquired, tilting her head to the side in slight confusion.

“Yes,” Alexander laughed. “The very bestest.”

Angelica climbed into her car seat, and attempted to buckle herself in, because, as she said, she was five now, and five-year-olds are ‘big girls’. Alexander stepped forwards and took the seat belt from her hands, buckling her in quickly, and moving to the driver’s seat. He started the car, the noise of the engine rumbling softly, and began driving home, the school blurring away into the distance.

“What’s it like for girls to be in love, Papa?” Angie asked after a few minutes of driving.

“I think it’s the same for girls, Angie.” Alexander replied, not entirely focusing on the question.

“But how would you know? You’re not a girl! I’m a girl! How will I know if I fall in love, Papa?” Angie exclaimed dramatically, kicking her legs up animatedly.

“I’m not sure, Angie.” Alexander said absentmindedly. “And where are you getting all these questions from, anyways?”

“Frances told me that her dad is in love!”

“Frances Laurens?” Alexander inquired, the story piquing his interest.

“Yep! And I got to wondering, what’s it like to be in love? Then I asked you and now we’re talking right now!” Angie answered, giggling at her own words as Alexander pulled into the driveway.

“Well, Angie, I’m not quite sure what it’s like for girls to be in love, but I’m sure you can ask auntie ‘Liza, and she can tell you all about it.” Alexander told his daughter, stepping out of the car and unbuckling her, taking her hand in his as they walked up the short set of stairs to the front door and inside the house.

“Isn’t auntie ‘Liza in love with another girl? Wouldn’t it be different?”

“Angie, that just means that Eliza and Maria can answer twice as many questions. They’re going to pick you up at five because I have that very important meeting that I told you about. You can ask all your questions then, alright?” Alexander asked, looking down at his daughter for an answer.

“Got it, Papa!” She replied happily, grinning at him, and ran off to her room.

* * *

The next day, as Alexander was picking Angie up from school, her teacher had kept them behind for a few minutes with some idle chatter.

“Papa!” Angie exclaimed exasperatedly. “I wanna go home!”

“She’s right, I should probably get her back home. It was nice meeting you, though, Mr…”

“Jefferson,” Angie’s teacher answered, smiling at Alexander. “Thomas Jefferson. And it was quite lovely speaking with you as well… Alexander, was it?”

“Y-yes, my name is Alexander. Goodbye, I guess I’ll see you for that field trip on Thursday.” Alexander said, taking Angie’s hand in his and using his free hand to wave goodbye.

“Goodbye, see you then!” Thomas replied, waving back as the two left the room.

Angie remained silent the entire walk to the car, which was an unusual feat for the small girl. She didn’t say a word until she had been buckled into her car seat and Alexander began driving.

“I didn’t know you were a girl, Papa!” She said, breaking the silence.

“Angie, I’m not a girl. What makes you think that?” Alexander inquired, amused at his daughter’s statement.

“Well, last night I asked auntie ‘Liza and auntie Maria what it’s like for girl to be in love,” Angie began, talking quickly, as excited children are known to do. “And they said that girls cheeks get red, and they stu-stummer-”

“Stutter?”

“Yeah, that! And that girls get a dreamy look in their eyes, like people’s do when they play pretend! And you did all those things with Mr.Jefferson, so you’re a girl!” Angie declared, crossing her arms in satisfaction that her argument was a solid one. 

This time, it was Alexander’s turn to remain silent.

 

 


End file.
